Modern electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) are capable of storing a large amount of media. For example, users commonly maintain large collections of music, movies, or television shows on their electronic devices. Because media collections may be expansive, locating a particular song from a music collection, video from a movie collection, or other specific media may be difficult. In particular, a user often has to devote his or her attention to navigating through sequences of menus and options in order to select a desired media item. This can be frustrating to a user, particularly at times when the user cannot devote all of his or her attention to making a selection, such as when the user is operating a motor vehicle, exercising, etc.
This frustration can be even more prevalent in devices that utilize a touch display. Locating a particular media selection without the assistance from buttons of different shape, size, or location, such as on a traditional car stereo or other type of mobile device, may be frustrating or even dangerous. There is a need for a touch-sensitive device that allows a user to rapidly scan his or her media collection that responds to gestures, but does not require his or her full attention.